The Downed Hero
by Takeshi Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Siempre se nos ha dicho que la luz ha de vencer al mal, que los héroes siempre triunfan. ¿Pero realmente es así? ¿Qué sucedería si el héroe elegido conociera la derrota, dejando el reino que tanto le costó proteger a merced de la oscuridad? Es hora de que limpie sus errores, y recupere los atributos que lo hacen un Héroe. Poder, Valor y Sabiduría serán las claves de su travesía.


Hola lectores, ¿Están cómodos? ¿Tienen sus botanitas, o sus refrescos? ¿Ya fueron al baño?

Si es así, me alegro por ustedes por tener tanto dinero para eso y un baño. Y si no lo es, pues los compadezco.

Como verán, un review que no relevaré me abrió los ojos. Esta historia no estaba bien estructurada, así que decidí rehacerla con unas nuevas ideas y una mayor experiencia. Espero y esta sea de su mayor agrado.

Algunas cosas serán similares, pero créanme cuando les digo que el inicio y la trama serán casi completamente distintas.

Sin más que decir, disfruten.

Naruto y Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores.

—Hola —Habla Normal.

— _Pensamientos y Sueños._

 _ **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso,sobrenatural o jefe de Mazmorra**_

 _ **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso, sobrenatural o jefe de Mazmorra.**_

[Habla mental]

* * *

 _ **0: The Downed Hero.**_

 _Me encontraba en unas ruinas humeantes, rodeado de llamas oscuras. Mi cuerpo dolía intensamente, pero eso no me detuvo en ponerme de pie y alzar mi espada._

— _Kukuku —Una malévola risa resonó entre las llamas, al tiempo que pesados pasos se oían.— ¿Aún te levantas, niño? Como siempre, no conoces el "Valor" de quedarte tirado en el suelo._

 _Las llamas se abrieron a su paso. Un gran hombre rodeado de oscuridad. Su armadura azabache resplandecía como la obsidiana, contrastando con su largo y espinoso cabello rojizo. Sus ojos amarillentos me veían, al tiempo que embozaba una cruel sonrisa._

 _No sé quien es, pero siento una enorme rabia al verlo. Ese tipo...ese tipo me ha quitado muchas cosas._

— _¡HYAH! —Me lancé sobre el, cortando desde la parte superior izquierda._

— _Hum —Pero mi espada fue detenida súbitamente por su propia espada. Un mandoble de tamaño monstruoso, blanca como un hueso y cristalina como un diamante. Gracias a su tamaño, él era capaz de blandirla con una sola mano.— ¿Eso es todo, héroe?_

 _Alzó su otra mano cubiertas de sombras y descargó un golpe que me derribó y me lanzó lejos pese a que me cubrí con mi escudo. Con temor, vi que el escudo abollado ya no me serviría en la lucha, y mi brazo insensibilizado por los golpes ya no respondía. Estaba a su merced._

— _¡No...no me rendiré! —Grité al tiempo que me alzaba débilmente. Mis ropajes estaban empapados de sangre, y mi vista se nublaba sutilmente.— Debo...debo...¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!_

 _Ese tipo solo sonrió al tiempo que caminaba lentamente en mi dirección, saboreando la victoria._

 _Me alzó de mis prendas, al tiempo que alzaba su espada con absoluto deleite. Por más que lo intentara, simplemente no podía zafarme de su agarre. El rió con verdadero placer, mientras que yo luchaba por evitar que su espada rebanara mi cuerpo._

— _¡Muere...Elegido de las Diosas!_

 _¡SWISH!_

 _Fui lanzado a lo lejos luego de escuchar ese sonido de viento siendo cortado. Con dificultad, pude ver a mi cruel enemigo._

 _Su brazo izquierdo tenía clavadas una gran cantidad de flechas resplandecientes como el cristal. Con su rostro contorsionado por el dolor y la sorpresa, intentó retirarlas. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlas estas estallaron en una bola de luz y calor, ganándole nuevos gritos y arrojándolo a los escombros fuera de mi vista._

— _¡Link! —Alguien grito ese curioso nombre. Por alguna razón, su voz me trajo una gran cantidad de sentimientos. Predominaban el amor, y el miedo. Un hermoso rostro se me acercó, al tiempo que sus brazos me rodeaban. Había un intenso miedo cubriendo su rostro.— N-no te preocupes. Yo te curaré solo-_

 _Forcé mi mano a moverse, y acaricie suavemente su mejilla. Ella se aferró a mi mano, derramando copiosas lagrimas.—Z...zelda..._

 _Pude ver mi espada clavada lejos de mi, y sentí un inmenso dolor. Ella...ella era importante para mi. Brillo con fuerza, y tres llamas, de rojo, verde y azul, emanaron de la hoja y se consumieron en el aire. Un brillo dorado salió de ella, al tiempo que su hoja se teñía de negro. No pude resistir las lagrimas que brotaban desde el fondo de mi alma._

— _Fay —Musité, sin saber realmente a qué o quién me refería. Solo decir ese nombre aumento mi tristeza, y mi rabia hacia ese hombre._

 _Hubo un estallido. Ese hombre que me inspiraba una gran rabia se levantó, pero grande fue mi alegría al ver que no estaba ileso. Su brazo estaba casi carbonizado, al igual que el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Su único ojo nos veía con un odio intenso._

— _Pagaran por eso, elegidos por las diosas —Clamó al tiempo que alzaba su espada. Rayos violetas comenzaron a surgir de ella, reuniéndose en su punta.— ¡Mueran de una vez!  
_

_Hubo un destello, y un intenso dolor. La joven de cabello dorado gritó, y yo caí. Mi espalda se sentía como si me hubiera atravesado un rayo, que era probablemente lo que sucedió. Ya no puedo sentir mis piernas._

 _Ganondorf masculló varias maldiciones. Al parecer, había fallado. Zelda gritó algo y sentí como vientos se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor, pero esa sensación se desvaneció con gran velocidad._

 _Ya no sentía nada, solo un vacío que me tragaba con velocidad..._

Un joven despertó de su letargo, respirando arduamente y sudando frío. Al rato se calmó y limpió su frente, al tiempo que veía el cielo azul sobre el que comenzaba a teñirse vivos colores naranjos y violetas.

Parecía de unos doce o trece años, con pelo rubio y espinoso que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules como el cielo. Tenia unas marcas en las mejillas, como tres rayas que asemejaban bigotes. Usaba una sencilla camiseta naranja, unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas cafés, con una espada envainada en la espalda.

—Fue solo un sueño —Murmuró para sí.— Pero parecía tan real...

Se levantó, bostezó con gran fuerza y limpió sus prendas. Tras terminar de desperezarse, comenzó a bajar la colina con paso perezoso.

El era Uzumaki Naruto, un joven común que vivía en la pequeña ciudad de Karluin. Bueno, no tan normal.

Siendo que era hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, uno esperaría que el fuera un gran shinobi de Konoha. Sin embargo, tras su nacimiento y posterior muerte de sus padres por "El Incidente del Kyūbi", Naruto fue llevado a esa ciudad en los bordes de Hi no kuni para que viviera una vida alejado de los consejeros que anhelaban controlar el poder del Kyūbi que su padre había sellado en el.

No conocía muy bien todos los detalles, ya que todo lo que sabía era de una carta de Hiruzen-ojii-san. Sus padres adoptivos sabían de su condición, al igual que su hermana, y no le tenian miedo por ello. Sin embargo, eso no podría ser con los aldeanos comunes que poco entendían del Ninjutsu. Era por ello que no podía divulgar que era un Jinchuriki.

Pero a pesar todo, el seguía siendo un joven alegre, talentoso y considerablemente fuerte. Era por eso que al día de mañana partiría a Konoha para convertirse en un ninja como siempre había soñado. Quería volverse más fuerte y hacer más amigos con los cuales luchar, y sobre todo, ser respetado como el más fuerte.

—¡Naruto-nii! —Escuchó a una voz femenina gritar.

—Oh, eres tú... —Comentó al ver quien era: Su hermana adoptiva Sarutobi Seika.

Era unos dos años menor que el, largo cabello castaño peinado en una cola baja y brillantes ojos negros que lo veían con disgusto. Usaba un bonito vestido verde que mostraba su figura en desarrollo, que combinaba con unas sandalias azules. Llevaba una canasta con ella, aunque no sabía que tenía, olía muy bien.

—Naruto-nii —Exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recuperaba el aliento.— ¿Otra vez te fuiste a dormir en la colina?

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? A estas horas hace "ahhh" mucho calor y dan ganas de dormir´Ttebayo —Musitó Naruto al tiempo que rascaba su nuca nervioso. Siempre entrenaba desde la tarde hasta esa hora, en la cual se quedaba dormido y despertaba casi en la noche.

Seika negó con la cabeza.— Agradece que Kaa-chan y Too-chan sepan que siempre estas aquí a estas horas y me permitieran hacerte algo —Dejó la canasta en el suelo y tomo un enorme mantel que había dentro, escogió un área plana y lo extendió. Naruto rápidamente se quitó sus zapatos, salto a él y se sentó. Si fuese perro, seguramente su cola se estaría agitando como loca.

El menú era carne salteada con arroz, unos sándwiches de queso, un bonito pastel de chocolate y una jarra de jugo de frutas. Era algo muy simple pero todo olía tan bien que Naruto no pudo dejar de babear.

—Asegurate de masticar bien y no atragantarte —Comentó Seika con severidad tomando unos sándwiches, era mejor que esperar a que Naruto le dejara sobras (Lo cual no pasaba muy a menudo). A penas recibió el aviso comenzó a comer como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida, cosa que hizo reír un poco a la chica.

—¡Fufufu, Naruto-nii, deberías comer más más despacio!

—¡N-nwo! ¡Esho es pegdeg tiempo! —Exclamó como pudo el rubio mientras seguía comiendo. Tras haber acabado con cada plato y tomar un generoso sorbo de jugo, Naruto suspiro sintiendo su estomago lleno y su corazón contento.

—¿Qué...que tal estuvo?

Naruto contuvo un eructo y le dio una gran sonrisa.— ¡Fantástico´Ttebayo! Estas mejorando mucho Seika-chan, el pastel estuvo delicioso y la carne, ufff, ni te cuento.

—¿C- Conque es así? Pero siento que le faltó algo de sabor —Avergonzada, dijo la castaña mientras desviaba la mirada. Con un adorable sonrojo. Desde el mes anterior que ella le preparaba diligentemente el almuerzo, y lo agradecía enormemente, pero sin decirlo el podía notar la diferencia cuando su madre, Kana-okaa-san, le ayudaba a prepararlo y cuando no lo hacía.

Claro, el jamás se lo mencionaría so pena de perder su comida. Además, Naruto tenía la fe y la completa confianza de que ella mejoraría. Después de todo, el conocía bien los frutos del trabajo duro.

—Y...¿Cómo te va en tu entrenamiento, Naruto-nii? —Pregunto ella de repente, haciendo tragar hondo al rubio.

El sabía que a ella no le agradaba mucho que se fuera a Konoha, no cuando su vida se había establecido allí. Sus padres tampoco tenían ganas de marcharse de ese ambiente tan pacífico, así que el iría solo. Sin embargo, eso no decía que no les preocupara el hecho de que se fuera.

—Va bien, como siempre. Recuerda que tienes el hermano más fuerte de este pueblo —Se vanaglorió Naruto con una gran sonrisa, haciendo reír a su hermana adoptiva.

—Me alegro. Así podrás cumplir tu sueño —Dijo al tiempo que tomaba las manos del rubio.— Quier que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, ¿Si? Si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí.

Naruto sonrió enormemente y asintió.— Claro. Tampoco es como si nunca fuera a volver. Después de todo, somos familia. —Ambos sonrieron enormemente, sintiendo una gran alegría.

Entonces el universo arrojó una piedra a la humanidad, acabando con la paz. Como tantas veces lo había hecho y posiblemente seguiría, la rueda del destino comenzaba su implacable e inclemente marcha sin mirar a quien o que se entromete en su camino lleno de baches, girando a gran velocidad con un pequeño empujón.

Una gran explosión resonó por todo el valle, tirando al suelo a los jóvenes.

Un resplandor carmesí brillaba, sin duda, era un enorme resplandor de fuego. Mirando con atención, Naruto vio cruzar una gran cantidad de columnas de humo negro en el cielo naranjo del atardecer.

— _¡¿Incendio forestal?!_ —Sólo por un momento ese pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Naruto pero lo descartó de inmediato. Además del olor a quemado, el viento trajo el sonido del metal y los gritos de muchas personas.

Un ataque.

Se alzó con prontitud y desenvainó su espada. Un metro de acero con doble filo, un diseño inusual pero muy efectivo si eras un poco impaciente y acelerado para golpear de forma normal.

—¡Kaa-chan, Too-chan...! —Una voz ronca escapó de Seika, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Naruto la vio por unos momentos antes de sonreír y sentarla. Ella no pareció notarlo, pues su mirada seguía fija en las columnas de humo.— Está bien, iré allí. Voy a ayudar a los aldeanos´Ttebayo. Así que no te preocupes, sólo espérame aquí. Por ninguna razón te vallas, ¿Ok? —Dijo con un rápido susurro, y abrazó a su hermana antes de salir corriendo.

Mientras iba corriendo, Naruto pudo ver un poco la situación de la pequeña ciudad.

Karluin estaba construida en una pequeña depresión, con muros altos y rodeada de colinas. Era un lugar hermoso, y el ver esa una escena catastrófica sacudió sus entrañas y lo hizo correr más rápido. Ardiendo con violencia, las llamas en el aire envolvían la principal parte del norte de la aldea.

Cuando llegó a la base, pudo escuchar con demasiada claridad los gritos aterrados de las personas.

—¡Naruto! —Grito un hombre acercándose a el.— ¡Un...un... algo atacó la aldea!

—¿Saben que es? —Preguntó Naruto corriendo a su lado. Ambos iban al norte, y quería la mayor cantidad de información posible. El hombre negó, haciéndolo chasquear la lengua.— ¡Iré adelante! 

Usando su increíble velocidad, Naruto acortó el trayecto de diez o quince minutos a solo dos.

Por el camino encontró diversa barricadas levantadas apresuradamente hechas con muebles y troncos, sólidas pero no lo suficiente. Quería detenerse y mejorarlas pero no tenía tiempo. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo preocupado pensando sobre sus padres adoptivos, pues jamás los vio en su ruta. Seguía diciéndose "De seguro están en el refugio" o "Deben haberse ido" para apaciguar sus nervios, pero no creía que sirviese por mucho más.

Cuando llegó a la parte norte, soltó todo el aire contenido al ver qué era lo que había atacado al pueblo.

Era monstruoso. Una gran masa de rocas del tamaño de una colina y que perturbadoramente no exudaba chakra de alguna manera.

Sus largos brazos sostenían en sus puntas grandes rocas como casas con las que aplastaba a los pobres guardias que intentaban detenerlo. Ni ojos tenía la cosa, solo una protuberancia cristalina en la parte superior de su "cabeza" que brillaba de forma perversa.

— _¿Un monstruo de invocación?_ —Pensó, pero lo descartó. Esa cosa no desprendía chakra alguno. Era una especie de ser viviente hecho de rocas que simplemente destruía todo lo que tenía cerca. Por la forma en que se movía, concluyó que era simplemente una masa de rocas con instinto.

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! —Gritó uno de los ninjas escupiéndole una gran bola de fuego que parecía pequeña en comparación a la mole.

—¡VRRRRRRR! —Con un sonido de derrumbe, el monstruo se inclinó un poco con pequeñas quemaduras, para luego dejar caer su frente sobre el tipo convirtiéndolo en una mancha roja en un profundo cráter y arrojando a todos por el aire por la fuerza del impacto.

—¡Imposible!

—¡¿Cómo podemos vencer a esa cosa?! —Gritaron los ninjas. Algunos más lanzaban bolas de fuego y de roca, pero a penas y conseguían hacer que se inclinara y atacara con aún más furia.

La gente huía presa del miedo, pero Naruto estaba paralizado. Nunca había visto algo parecido, y dudaba de que su fuerza bastara para detenerlo. ¿Qué podía hacer el, comparado con esos ninjas experimentados? ¿Cómo podría ayudar, si no podía moverse?

El monstruo notó su presencia y comenzó a moverse con pasos pesados en su dirección. Podía sentir que estaba enfocado en el y que deseaba convertirlo en una mancha rojiza en el suelo.

— _¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!_ —Pum, pum, el ser se acercaba lenta pero seguramente.— _¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!_

Recordó todos los buenos momentos que pasó en ese lugar, los amigos que hizo, su familia. Todo...¡Estaba siendo destruido por ese montón de rocas andantes. ¡¿Y él estaba allí sin hacer nada para evitarlo?!

Su cara se frunció en una mueca feroz, al tiempo que alzaba su espada. Movió con todas sus fuerzas su cuerpo y dio un paso, sintiendo como si un enorme peso fuera liberado de sus hombros— _No...no...no permitiré..._ ¡Qué me mates!

Se apartó del camino segundos antes de que el ser de rocas lanzara su frente contra el, siendo envuelto por la nube de polvo y escombros.

—¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste! —Gritó, sintiendo como una gran fuerza se apoderaba de su ser. Saltó encima de la cabeza de piedra, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.— ¡Muere!

Balanceó su espada y la clavó hasta la empuñadura en el cristal sobresaliente.

—¡VRRRRRRRRRRR! —El monstruo rugió y se sacudió como si fuese un terremoto viviente, al tiempo que sus brazos estallaban de forma destructiva.

—¡Miren, lo debilitó! —Gritó uno de los ninjas que quedaban.— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! —Grandes bolas de fuego volaron por el aire y se estrellaron contra el coloso debilitado, estrellándolo contra un edificio. Rugió y se sacudió un poco, pero sin sus brazos le era difícil levantarse.

Con tanta sacudida, era claro que intentaba zafarse del problema en su cabeza. Pero ese "Problema" solo se enfureció al ver como ese montón de piedras intentaba sacudírselo como una pulga.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que soy?! —Masculló Naruto aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a su espada para sacarla.— ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, y tú... —Golpe.— no... —Otro golpe. Aprovechando que estaba quieto, los ninjas lo apoyaban lanzando bolas de fuego que enterraban más al monstruo en los escombros.— Me vencerás!

Enterró su espada en el cristal, el cual se llenó de grietas para luego estallar en un brillo morado.

—¡VRRRRRRR! —El monstruo rugió con incluso más fuerza que antes, antes de quedarse quieto. Grietas aparecieron por su cuerpo y comenzó a desmoronarse. Un gran rayo violeta emanó de sus restos y atravesó el cielo con un sonoro estruendo. Una suave lluvia comenzó a caer en silencio.

Nadie se movió por unos segundos, aturdidos por una victoria. Uno de ellos dio un paso adelante y se arrodillo gritando. —Lo...¡Lo hicimos! —Seguido de el, los demás ninjas y los pocos aldeanos que quedaron cerca también comenzaron a clamar victoria.

Naruto respiraba con fuerzas sentado sobre los restos del monstruo, pero sonreía victorioso.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.— _¿Vieron eso...Okaa-san, Oto-san? Yo...soy increíble...¿Verdad?..._

—¡Naruto! —Oyó gritar a un hombre que iba corriendo en su dirección. Al instante lo reconoció y alzó una mano en forma de saludo.

—Hola...ossan —Era el buen Kazuda-san, uno de los amigos de su padre.

—¿Cómo que hola? ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue lo que hiciste?! —Era un hombre agradable que se preocupaba por su bienestar, y un buen ninja.

Era un hombre de complexión delgada pero un poco musculosa, piel bronceada y pelo castaño oscuro corto atado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran verdosos llenos de amabilidad, y en este caso, preocupación. Usaba una sencilla camisa sin mangas blanca, ahora manchada de tierra y hollín, unos pantalones y sandalias negras. Por la batalla, llevaba varias vendas atadas a sus brazos y a su cabeza.

—¿Crees...que me quedaría sin hacer nada? —Contestó Naruto débilmente. Estaba agotado. Kazuda negó con una pequeña sonrisa, ese niño nunca cambiaría.— ¿Y mis padres?

Allí fue cuando la sonrisa del castaño se borró.

—Naruto...ellos...no lo lograron —Dijo con mucho pesar.

Naruto solo enderezó su cabeza y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.— Qué le diré a Seika-chan...Ughhh —Su visión se hizo cada vez más oscura, oyó a alguien gritar su nombre, y todo se desvaneció.

* * *

 _Frío, tanto frío. ¿Por qué no puedo sentir mi cuerpo? Todo e confuso._

 _Puedo sentir que alguien me lleva a cuestas. ¿Por qué lo hace? Su largo cabello dorado huele maravilloso..._

— _Aguanta...Link —Masculló la dama con voz cansada y lastimada. Como si hubiera estado llorando.— Ya...ya casi llegamos..._

— _Zelda, sabes que no sobrevivirá —Dijo otra voz a mis espaldas. Femenina y severa, no tan llena de amor y dolor como la anterior. Pero también tenía pesar en ella. Pero lo que dijo, ¿Acaso me estoy muriendo? Tal vez por eso siento tanto frío...Quién lo diría, tenían razón esos señores, morir se siente como quedarse dormido...— Está demasiado grave, él..._

— _¡Él vivirá, Impa! Yo...yo...¡No puedo permitir que muera de esta manera!_

 _¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi?_

— _¡Yo también creo que vivirá! ¡Link es muy fuerte para que su vida acabe así como así —Dijo una voz chillona que revoloteaba sobre mi cabeza. Entre las sombras que cubrían mis ojos pude distinguir que provenía de una bola de luz celeste que flotaba al mi alrededor._

— _Yo evitaré que las fuerzas de Ganondorf entren al bosque, Princesa —Exclamó una voz masculina, seguido de un fuerte golpe en el suelo._

— _Te lo agradezco, Eridus. No sabes cuanto._

— _Esos malditos pagaran por lo que hicieron a mi amigo. ¡No dejaré que interfieran! —Dijo antes de salir corriendo, seguido de un montón de otros pasos. De seguro era su escuadrón. ¿Somos amigos? Jeje, me siento feliz de tener un amigo que se preocupe por mi..._

 _¿Pero por qué soy tan importante? Yo...solo soy yo... ¿Y por qué me siguen llevando, si voy a morir? ¡Huyan! ¡El dijo que alguien viene! ¡Déjenme aquí! Yo...¡Yo no quiero que mueran!_

 _Siguieron caminando un tiempo que no supe contar, cada vez me sentía más y más frío y débil. Quería gritarles que me dejaran, pero no tenía fuerzas. La mujer de bonito aroma, Zelda, seguía murmurando palabras de ánimo junto a la bola de luz, pero hasta en mi estado puedo notar que estaban preocupadas._

 _De repente nos detuvimos, y fui depositado en el suelo. Sentí unas manos cálidas posarse sobre mi pecho. Una extraña energía corrió por mi cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo invadido por hormigas tibias. Una voz suave y que en circunstancias normales debería ser alegres llamó mi atención.— ¿Qué sucedió? Siento rastros de energía oscura en sus heridas, no sé si pueda..._

— _¡Vamos, Lana! Tu eres una fantástica hechicera, si alguien puede curarlo eres tú! —Dijo la esfera de luz. La llamada "Lana" soltó una risa nerviosa._

— _Gracias, Navi. Haré lo que pueda...Después de todo, Link ha hecho mucho por mi, por todos. ¡No dejaré que muera de esta forma!_

— _Yo te ayudaré, Lana. En parte es mi responsabilidad._

— _Y yo. Como Guardiana de la Princesa, y su amiga, es mi deber ayudarla._

 _Todo comenzó a distorsionarse y a oscurecerse. Solo una sensación de calor que invadía mi cuerpo, voces amables que casi me rogaban que siguiera con ellas, un grane estruendo como si algo muy grande se acercara._

Una vez más, Naruto despertó. Esta vez en un lugar poco conocido para el. Paredes y cortinas blancas, ughh, ya sabía donde estaba.

Era el hospital, uno de los lugares que él más odiaba. Vio que ya había anochecido, y que los fuegos ya había sido apagados.— _Qué alivio. Ahora solo falta comenzar las reparaciones, y todo estará como antes._

—Supongo que quedé inconsciente —Murmuró para sí acomodándose. Recordó lo sucedido hace lo que deberían ser unas horas.— _Supongo que otra vez estoy solo...Me sorprende estar tan bien, pero me preocupa más Seika-chan. Debe estar devastada..._

Recordó todos los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima. Basta, se dijo, mantente concentrado en algo y no pienses en eso hasta que sea tiempo de hacerlo de verdad. Esa era la forma en la que el trataba con las cosas dolorosas. Entonces recordó ese sueño...— Zelda...ummmm, porque ese nombre me suena tan familiar. ¿Y quién es Link, o Navi?

— _ **Es porque es parte de tu destino, joven —**_

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar esa misteriosa voz que parecía provenir de todos lados. Era femenina y antigua, casi etérea, familiar como si siempre hubiera estado allí pero nunca pudo oírla bien.

—¡¿Q-qué o quién eres?! —Gritó apuntándole a la nada.

Una suave risa resonó en el aire. _ **— Aún es pronto para que lo sepas. Pero hay cosas que puedo contarte. Esos sueños son recuerdos. Recuerdos de tu mayor derrota. —**_ Naruto dio un respingo al escuchar aquello. ¿Eran recuerdos de una vida anterior? ¡¿Y de una derrota?! Eso último hacía hervir la sangre de Naruto.

—Lo siento mucho. No quería fallar en...lo que sea que haya fallado´Ttebayo —Se disculpó diligentemente, haciendo reír a la voz.

— _ **No lo hagas, aunque me hace feliz que seas tan educado. Pero como sea, es momento de que te redimas, joven héroe. Los sueños seguirán hasta que descubras quién eres, a dónde vas y de dónde vienes.**_ **—** Naruto sintió una inmensa calidez recorrer su cuerpo, como un gran abrazo. Una pequeña marca dorada apareció en el dorso de su mano derecha, como una minúscula pepita de oro. _ **— Como tu Patrona, es mi deber protegerte y ver que cumplas con tu destino. Con esa marca, solo di mi nombre y acudiré a tu llamado. Vive, y limpia tus errores. Vive con valor, mi Héroe Derrotado.**_

Naruto sintió que su presencia se iba, y exclamó con cierta desesperación.— ¡Espera, no dijiste tu nombre! 

— _ **Soy Farore, Diosa del Valor, Creadora de toda forma de vida y Ama de los Vientos. Me despido, mi joven héroe.**_

Su presencia se desvaneció de la habitación, que de repente pareció mucho más fría y deprimente.

Naruto quedó viendo como el pequeño punto de luz que se desvanecía en su mano, pero sabía que seguía allí. Lo sentía como una débil llama que habitaba en su cuerpo.

— _Ahora que sé esto, ¿Debo prestarle más atención a esos sueños? Son de mi vida pasada y de...mi derrota pasado_ —Pensó, con mucha amargura al llegar a la "Derrota". Realmente odiaba perder, y en un mundo donde perder significa muerte, lo odiaba aún más.

Apretó con fuerza su puño.— _Ya no volveré a ser derrotado. Después de todo, Farore-sama confía en mi y me llamó su Héroe. Debo vivir a la altura de esas expectativas._


End file.
